


sk8er boi

by fingersexual



Category: The 100, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluff, Skateboarding, clarkegriffin, highschoolclexa, lexa - Freeform, lexakomtriku - Freeform, lexateachingclarketoskate, lexawoods, skateboarderlexa, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fingersexual/pseuds/fingersexual
Summary: The one where Lexa buys Clarke a board and attempts to teach her to skate.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 45





	sk8er boi

Lexa parked the car at their destination, Clarke slept for an hour on the way there, and the other two hours were spent by her complaining that they had to drive so far. “It’s better to support your local skate shops, rather than giving money to chain stores that don’t support skaters,” Lexa had told her too many times to count.   
“Nothing about this is local,” Clarke said with a roll of her eyes.

Clarke hopped out of the car, stretching her back. Lexa watched as her stripped shirt raised, showing the belly button piercing she had got recently. Lexa got out after, went and took Clarke’s hand, and led her into the store. There were rows of decks lined on both walls, wheels in their own section, and a turning shelf of hardware,trucks, and bearings. Along with another wall shelved with grip tape of all kinds.

Lexa was in heaven. 

She took Clarke to pick out her deck first, she chose a Ripndip one, with half of the cat and middle finger on the deck. Clarke raised her eyebrows and giggled handing over the board to Lexa. The older girl just smiled back, happy that Clarke agreed to come and attempt to skate with her girlfriend. Next they went to get a grip tape, and Clarke decided on a green Shake Junt stencil, matching what Lexa had on her board currently. Clarke had pulled out a piece of gum and blew bubbles, while Lexa picked out the hardware, bearings, trucks, and wheels brands for her.   
Clarke raked her eyes over what Lexa had brought back. Spitfire 54mm wheels, standard independent trucks, bones red bearings, and independent hardware. Clarke nodded her head, and Lexa put her hand on Clarke’s back in response, leading her to the counter to pay. She let the worker put the board together, rather than doing it herself, so it would be ready to use as soon as they got to the skatepark. Lexa made sure Clarke was watching the whole process, and then when the man was done , pulled out her wallet and handed him the $130 the board costed. She handed the skateboard over to Clarke, showing her how to hold it, so that the grip tape wouldn’t rub against her arm and then they left the store and piled back into the car. Clarke plugged her phone into the aux, hit play on her random playlist, and five minutes later, she was asleep again for the next 45 minutes to the skatepark. Lexa rubbed slow circles on Clarke’s left thigh with her right hand, admiring the soft sounds her girlfriend made in her sleep. She kept her arm there the whole way.

When they arrived, Clarke was still sleeping. Lexa didn’t wake her until she had gotten both of their boards out of the car and pulled out her checkered backpack, which she had packed with water, bandaids, a skate tool, and elbow,shoulder pads with a helmet for Clarke.

Still sleeping, Lexa lifted the blonde girl out of the car, bridal style and shook her a little until she woke up. Clarke softly sighed, leaned her forehead against Lexas’, and pouted her lips for a kiss. Lexa responded, kissing Clarke for a few minutes, until Clarke was satisfied and threw her legs under Lexa’s arms to get down. Lexa leaned forward , helping Clarke slide from her grasp, and nodded to where she had set the boards on the ground by the front seat car door. They both grabbed the skateboards and walked over to the park.   
  


They stopped once they got to flat concrete on the side of the skatepark, and Lexa showed Clarke how to correctly stand on the board, how to push, and ways to pick up her board. Clarke ended up standing with her front foot facing forward, and pushing with her body weight, causing her to eventually trip over herself and fall onto the ground. Lexa offered her hand, and pulled up when Clarke took it. She held onto Clarke’s waist as Clarke stood on the board again, but fixed her front foot, turning it sideways, and then pushing while balancing most of her weight on the board. Lexa let go while Clarke rode around by herself. Then she had learned to kickturn. Lexa practiced flat ground tricks beside Clarke, no complys, moving ollies, shuv its, and the occasional heel and kick flip. About an hour later, Lexa decided to get Clarke to attempt to ride up and down a small ramp. Lexa explained and did it a few times first, telling the blonde to bend her knees and swing her body forward when going up, and keeping her feet not too close together while going down. When Clarke was ready to try, she held out her hands and Lexa took them, staying with Clarke as she pushed, rode up, and went down. Falling on her way down, she tried again, and did it. She basically jumped off the board, and looked at Lexa with wide eyes. Lexa went over and kissed Clarke all over her face, saying how proud she was . Clarke replied with one of her biggest smiles, and eventually tried out more ramps with Lexa. This went on until it got dark, both girls leaving with sore muscles. They couldn’t have been happier. On the way home, Clarke talked about all the tricks she was going to learn next time, Lexa smiling the entire time at the thought of a “next time.”   
And even later that Friday night, when they were cuddled in Clarke’s bed, under piles of fuzzy blankets, neither of them could stop smiling. 


End file.
